Franky's Special
by PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy and Franky are Lovers and Franky decides to show Luffy his special technique. Luffy returns the favor. Warning YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI. Franky X Luffy


I do not own One Piece or its characters

Warning this is YAOI Boy X Boy

Warning This fic has bad language and has Yaoi

Franky X Luffy

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Franky's Special

Luffy and Franky are Lovers and Franky decides to show Luffy his special technique. Luffy returns the favor.

Luffy and Franky were naked. Luffy was in Franky's lap, their arousals rubbing together as they made out. Franky slowly fingered Luffy's entrance. Oh they had fucked before but tonight Franky had something special for his little rubber lover. He wanted no pain only pleasure.

"Ahh Franky you're driving me insane." Luffy moaned when he broke the kiss. Franky smirked.

"I know Luffy-bro, I know." Franky added a second finger and Luffy whined.

"If you know then stop teasing and fuck me." Luffy bucked his hips rubbing his arousal against Franky's. Franky groaned but stayed firm and started scissoring Luffy's hole.

Luffy groaned and glared at the smirking Franky. Franky was a cyborg he could still feel pleasure but it took a lot more to get him off. Luffy was far more than enough to get him off.

Luffy latched onto Franky's neck and began to lick and suck on his neck. 'Hmm Luffy is horny maybe I showed show him my special tomorrow and give him the proper fucking he deserves.' Franky was tempted to give his lover the hard fucking he deserved.

Then again Luffy sucked Franky's entire crotch the other day. Having his member and balls get sucked and licked at the same time felt amazing. Franky decided he slipped a third finger inside Luffy and started finger fucking the rubber boy. Luffy moaned and started attacking Franky's ear licking and nipping. Franky blushed and his manhood twitched.

"Oh Luffy I give I give." Franky moaned out. Luffy pulled back with a grin. Franky winked at Luffy. "I have been saving something special for us Luffy." Luffy was shocked but was very interested. "What? What?"

Franky pulled his fingers from Luffy's hole and lifted his hips and positioned his arousal at Luffy's hole. "This is something special but after I use it I might not last too long." Luffy was shocked but wanted to see what Franky had in store for him.

Luffy moaned as he was impaled on Franky's rod. "Ahh, Franky!" Luffy moaned as he was fully seated on Franky's large rod.

"Super Cock Start!" Franky shouted. Franky's arousal grew thicker and began to vibrate inside Luffy and the two moaned. Franky then started fucking Luffy.

Franky's vibrating manhood was slammed again and again into Luffy's ass. Luffy moaned as his sweet spot was hit again and again.

"Franky feels so good. How….?" His arousal twitched. Luffy had never felt anything like it. Feeling his lovers meat vibrate as it pushed deeper inside him it was becoming too much for him.

"I modified my manhood with a vibrator but it makes me sensitive so I can't last much longer." Franky gave a few more hard thrusts to Luffy's sweet spot.

"Oh Franky!" Luffy moaned as he came spraying his seed between their chests. Franky released with one hard thrust, his seed splashing deep inside Luffy. Franky groaned as his soft member slipped out of Luffy's ass.

Luffy kissed Franky as his manhood started to rise again. "That was awesome Franky can we have another round?"

"Sorry Luffy-bro once I use my special I can't get it up again for awhile." He kissed his younger lover. "I thought it would satisfy ya."

"It was really good, and it's my fault for rushing you." Luffy hugged Franky. Franky smiled down at Luffy.

"You know if you're still horny there's another way we can fuck." Franky smirked at Luffy's shocked face.

"You mean…?" Luffy asked. Franky smirked.

"Oh yeah baby take your rod and fuck me." Luffy hopped off of Franky's lap. He spread Franky's legs. He stared at Franky's virgin hole. Luffy pushed his tongue against Franky's hole.

"Oh WOW!" Franky moaned. Luffy smirked and pushed his tongue past Franky's tight ring of muscle. Luffy proceeded to tongue fuck the cyborg. Luffy used his rubber tongue to hit Franky's sweet spot. Franky moaned.

"Oh fuck Luffy-bro if I knew you could do that I would have let you top sooner." Luffy pulled his tongue from Franky's hole. Luffy grinned.

"I've wanted to try something with you too." Luffy's body began to pulse. "Gear 2!" Steam began to pour off Luffy's body and his manhood grew longer.

Franky's shade's shot up and his jaw dropped. "Oh fuck Luffy fuck me. Fuck me now." Franky's legs were up towards his chest with Luffy pressing his heated arousal at Franky's wet opening. Luffy slowly pushed his arousal inside him.

Franky moaned at the heat of Luffy's member mixed with a delicious friction. Once Luffy was fully seated in side Franky, he let loose. He used gear 2nd's speed to fuck Franky fast. He hit Franky's sweet spot at an insane pace. "Oh Luffy my insides are melting, you manhoods amazing."

"Franky I'm gonna cum soon Gear 2 is taking a lot out of me, can I cum inside you?" Franky groaned.

"Oh yeah, SUPER fire away." Luffy gripped Franky's hips, and started fucking him harder.

"Oh yeah cumming." Luffy seed fired off like a geyser. Franky's eyes rolled back as his manhood got hard and came at once. Luffy collapsed against Franky, Franky held the rubber man close.

"Oh damn." Luffy snuggled up to Franky as he drifted off to sleep. Franky lifted Luffy up into his arms. Franky carried Luffy into the showers. "Hey Luffy what did you think of my special?"

"It's so good." Luffy mumbled. "Franky love you."

Franky smirked. "Love ya too Luffy."

Owari=End


End file.
